


The Old Familiar Sting

by Cali_se



Category: Being Human (UK)
Genre: Angst, Double Drabble, Episode Related, Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-18
Updated: 2011-08-18
Packaged: 2017-10-22 19:04:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/241483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cali_se/pseuds/Cali_se
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Mitchell can't stop thinking...</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Old Familiar Sting

**Author's Note:**

> Set Series 1 Episode 1. My take on the final scene, from Mitchell’s POV. The title is taken from a line from the song "Hurt" which featured in this episode.

Mitchell can't stop thinking, however hard he tries. Thoughts gather in his head like ominous crows, casting long, dark shadows, and there’s nothing he can do to scare them away.

He knows he's being watched, knows that he's the topic of conversation in the kitchen, and that George and Annie are wondering if they should try to help or just leave him be; what he can’t be sure of is whether or not they think he did the right thing, or if they’re cursing his name in hushed tones.

It's Annie who shines a light into the darkness first, tea in hand - a hot cup to join the cold ones on the floor around them. Soon George is there too, freshly showered and wrapped in a bathrobe. Mitchell smells the scent of soap on his skin, and can’t imagine ever feeling clean like that again. Not clean, not good, never again human. Never the man he could have been.

But still they sit, George and Annie, keeping him company, saying so much without uttering a single word.

And Mitchell begins to believe that comfort can be found in the love of friends, and that maybe one day he’ll deserve it.


End file.
